magic_circlefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 - Oni Fury
Chapter 6 - Oni Fury Domino swung his blade up to block the black ball that blazed in his opponent’s hand. The magical essence from the ball burned into the katana making it hard for Domino to hold it steady. Eventually he had to roll away to avoid getting badly injured. Kamui and his team mate gave each other signals and formed a secret plan of attack, it was obvious that they had worked together before. Kamui swung the Chigiriki forward. It spun dangerously close to Domino and Hikari before it swung back to him. This was just a diversion for his team mate to secretly gather magical essence around his entire body. Suddenly a large wave of energy blasted from his body. The force of it was enough to knock Domino and Hikari several meters away. They smashed into the ground and were slightly dazed. Before Kamui could attack them with his mace they got up and formed an attack of their own. “Dragon Magic: Dragon Blast!” Domino used some magical essence to create a rather lethal attack. Fiery red flames shot from his fists and towards Kamui. The flames travelled at speeds so great that they were nearly impossible to dodge. In an instant Kamui was surrounded by a blazing inferno. When the flames subsided Kamui was kneeling down with black burn marks everywhere. Surprisingly the wounds covering his body subsided and vanished rather quickly. “He’s a spirit magic using mage. Spirit Magic is extremely rare and is commonly associated with Dark or Light Magic. He also has some sort of healing magic which means it is harder to hurt or wound him.” Hikari said reasonably. “Hmmm, that means its gonna be harder to defeat him than we thought if he can continuously heal himself.” Domino said. “But he can’t have an infinite supply of Magic Essence!” Hikari stated excitedly. Domino gritted his teeth, it was time to use his second magic type: Blade Magic. This took everyone by surprise including Hikari. Blade Magic is a unique kind of magic because instead of gathering masses of magic essence in a person’s body, it masses it inside your blade. It takes several seconds to transfer a person’s magical essence into the blade. Although being rare and strong, Blade Magic wasn’t as strong or famous as Dragon Magic, Eye Magic or Spirit magic and is mainly used as a secondary magic as it requires less magical essence. Domino wasn’t extremely skilled with Blade Magic but he knew a few spells, some were strong while others weren't as lethal or useful. “Blade Magic: Razor Attack!” Domino furiously swung the katana. Large blades of wind fired from it and towards Kamui. They appeared rapidly causing the temperature to go down several degrees. This was a side effect of blade magic – it cooled the surrounding area. The blades were sharp enough to cut through iron. “What the hell?” Kamui yelled as he tried to evade the blades that flew towards him. Knowing that he couldn’t evade them, Kamui used his spirit magic to dematerialize and re-appear elsewhere. Black flames encased his body and incinerated him. Suddenly he re – appeared several meters away. “Spirit Magic: Spirit Movement! Hmmm?” Hikari analyzed Kamui’ movements with her watchful eyes. Everyone was resting for a second. The Red Emperor was about to call off the training session when there was a loud explosive noise from the jungle. Charging out of the forest came a creature. It roared and bellowed ferociously. It had a hairy face with blood red skin. The brute like beast was fiercely charging towards them brandishing an axe. The axe was much too large to be held by a human. It had a dangerous blade on one end and a large hammer on the other. A shout from the Red Emperor brought a small unit of Samurai charging towards it. Brandishing the axe the Oni hacked up half of the samurai in one swing. The others went into guard positions to try and survive the brutal creatures rage. The Samurai couldn’t land a single blow on the creature as it destroyed them in a massacre. The surviving samurai regrouped and charged at it again. One leapt forward aggressively. The Oni moved a lot faster than the Samurai, grabbed him by the wrist and used a special magic. The magic put a seal on his hand that sent him falling away clutching his now burning wrist. The other samurai were soon dealt with easily. “Get away!” The Red Emperor yelled at the young mages. They scattered and ran. Domino, Kamui, Hikari and the other one who’ name was Sora sheltered behind a bamboo wall. Unfortunately the other mages who were practicing were not as lucky… The Oni leapt forward several meters and smashed the hammer side of his axe into the ground causing a miniature earthquake. The ground beneath Domino’s feat cracked and broke. The four mages were rooted to the ground with fear. They didn’t dare move… The Oni snarled as it swung its axe inches from one of the mages faces. Suddenly the axe froze in mid air. The Red Emperor had leapt forward and blocked it used a short staff. This gave the students just enough time to get away…